Sins of the Savior
by Silverwing26
Summary: Sebastian works tirelessly to fulfill his young master's orders, all the while bitterness gnaws him inside out. Meanwhile, Ciel prepares his final farewells for his staff, fiancee' and the very name of Phantomhive.


_Just a little note: This is my very first fan fic for Kuro. I hope you enjoy. I am also still leaning how to format on this site. So bear with me. I wondered, what would happen if that last episode had been given a little more time... this is the result. _

_I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the characters portrayed below. _

* * *

Sins of the Savior

Sleep had been illusive. Ciel Phantomhive lay within a sea of silk sheets and goose down comforters. His eyes remained gently closed, giving the illusion of peaceful slumber while his mind worked away at itself. This is how it had always been, ever since _that_ day. The young Earl's face was always a mask. The world outside of his head would know of him only what he wished them to know. Since _that _day, Ciel had perfected the mask; his pale and noble features conveyed a stoic strength and calculating ruthlessness. Even when the young Earl smiled, it was not the earnest smile of a child, but that of an imp - mischievous and mocking. These unchanging noble notions remained on his face at all times. They prevented anyone from seeing what truly blazed deep within the cold exterior of Ciel Phantomhive.

Rage and a singular purpose tore at his beating heart and pulled mercilessly at the tenuous, bitter strings of his sanity. His own vendetta - coupled with the responsibilities shackled to him by the name Phantomhive - left him bereft of all things but a burning hatred and cold, unrelenting sense of duty. Revenge was a loathsome beast and as its master, he was driven down a path where few others dared tread. His was a solitary existence, filled with precious little of consequence. Of course there were his pawns to be manipulated and skillfully positioned into place. There were also the few people he tolerated who were of no tactical advantage, but the emotional void where he lived his life and protected his sanity left little room for more than a passing feeling of attachment. This was a path he walked alone, keeping all others at a distance. Ciel Phantomhive had lost too much already.

Ciel heard the familiar, distinct sound of the door to his bed chamber being opened. He remained motionless, but the change in the room guided his thoughts in a new direction. There was a fallacy in his thinking. He was never truly alone. There was one man who had been by his side since _that _day. It was the presence of this one constant in his life that allowed him to construct the solid walls around his heart and his psyche. Whenever Ciel would picture himself, he realized he never did so alone. There behind him, wreathed in shadows and with eyes the color of rubies, stood the one, only, and final thing he could rely on. It was the same man who had expertly wheeled a tea cart into the room and was now silently crossing the chamber towards the windows. His butler. His demon.

The thick heavy drapes slid open, allowing sunlight to pool on the young Earl's face. With deft movements, the butler adjusted the curtain tie and turned to face his master's bed. "Good morning, Young Master."

The demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis, entered the room in the same way he did each and every morning. He wheeled the cart to the exact same spot as usual and walked the same number of steps to the window. He stood in the position he always had before uttering the words Ciel woke to each morning for the last three years. Today something was different.

Ciel opened his eyes and as usual, with the sun shining brightly behind Sebastian, the only discernible features of the butler's face were those glowing eyes. The boy sat himself up in bed and stared intently at his demon. Sebastian's uniform was the same; impeccable, black, and formally cut. His posture was the same; perfectly straight adding to his already imposing stature. The bangs of his raven hair still fell across his face as they always had and as he moved to begin dressing the young master, his movements were as fluid as they always were. Yet, something was somehow out of place.

Sebastian flipped the tea timer, and the sand began pouring through the tiny hour glass. His hands, gloved in white silk, efficiently removed the young lord's night shirt and folded it before setting it aside. With graceful, practiced movements, he slipped the new shirt onto the boy's body and fastened the buttons one after another. The butler silently finished dressing the Earl in his vest, short trousers and stockings. Sebastian picked up the black ribbon from the bed beside the boy and draped it around his slender neck. Within a moment, the butler had tied a crisp bow that settled smartly against Ciel's throat. He hesitated for a heartbeat and then looked up into the Young Master's face.

One demonic eye with its slitted pupil and hellfire blazing in the iris stared back at him. One single thought blazed its way through the butler's mind, the fire in his master's eyes searing it there like a brand. 'Some things will never be the same.'

It was then Ciel realized what was setting him on edge. The thing that was different and had been eluding him had finally made itself clear. Sebastian's voice held no mockery; no geniality at all, in fact. When he spoke, his lips were settled into a small frown, the serpentine smirk on his face hauntingly absent. Ciel looked down at the butler's hands, still holding the bow and then slowly turned his piercing gaze on his butler's face. "Would you like to tie that tighter?" he asked a bit coolly.

Again, there was a moment of hesitation as Sebastian stared into Ciel's demonic eye. "No," he said before turning his head away and rising from his knees. "Today's tea is New Moon Drop," Sebastian informed the Young Master as he poured the tea, strained it, and then handed the cup to the young man. It was another gesture that seemed normal, but the subtle differences stood out to Ciel and made his skin prickle.

"It smells quite good," he admitted as he took the cup. Yes, it smelled lovely, but was also new and unfamiliar to him. It teased his new heightened senses in a way that he was not accustomed to. His nose delighted in the drink and the liquid was hot against his lips, but the strange brew had no earthly appearance at all. He lifted one foot as he sipped from the delicate china cup. Sebastian had returned to his knees and was slipping one tall boot on for his master. He closed the buttons that traveled from ankle to knee and them moved onto the other boot.

"What is my schedule for the day?" the new demon asked, another parody of normalcy.

The somber butler got to his feet before replying, "Completely open, Young Master."

It was another stark difference; there were no meetings that he needed to attend, no lessons to be mastered today, and there were no missions to devote himself to. Yes, today things were different, but somewhere deep inside of himself, Ciel felt without these constants, these facades of normalcy, what was left of his reality would come crashing down around him. He turned his one visible eye on his butler standing near the foot of his bed. The man's hands hung by his sides just as usual. But unlike every other day, he stood waiting with no immediate task at hand. Ciel's eye, now blue and cold once more, traced the demon's face, which was surprisingly unguarded. Sebastian was not rushing off to see to breakfast. He had not regaled Ciel with today's menu. He was not ushering the young lord to the dining table. 'Different...' Ciel thought to himself, the word bouncing tentatively inside his head.

Different he supposed, might not be a burden. Wasn't he himself different now? He was still adjusting to the loss of his humanity. He had spent more time than not simply thinking. That itself was not new, but the subject was. These thoughts were interrupted by a reserved, polite knock at his door. "Enter," he replied.

The bespectacled maid opened the door and stepped inside. She cast a nervous look between her master and the head butler. "M...m...master, Lady Elizabeth is here." She prepared herself for the young lord's displeased reaction. He didn't enjoy anyone dropping by the mansion unannounced, and Lady Elizabeth was no exception. Secretly, the maid felt the bit of chaos the girl brought into her master's life was probably to his benefit. But she, like all the servants, was keenly aware of what a handful the young Lady was. Something was different today, the irritation she expected to receive from her master never came.

"Alright," he said, handing his cup and saucer to Sebastian without looking at him. "Inform her that I shall be receiving her shortly."

Mei-Rin curtsied in her nervous, clumsy way before backing out of the room and closing the door.

Sebastian, the perfect butler, received the cup and placed it on the tea cart with one graceful motion. As his master spoke, he retrieved the final piece of the handsome suit, the young lord's jacket. He noted the way Ciel's voice lacked its pained heaviness, no longer adding weight and severity to his commands. He helped the boy slip into the vestment and expertly did the buttons up, just as he did every morning.

"Have the preparations for this afternoon been taken care of?" the Earl asked as he allowed his butler to finish dressing him.

"Yes, my Lord. I will be departing shortly to handle the final affairs."

"The servants?"

"Tanaka has been informed, Sir. He will ensure a smooth transition..."

"The other three do not know, correct?"

"Correct, my Lord, though they suspect."

"That is different."

"Yes."

Ciel Phantomhive slid himself from the edge of his bed and landed lightly on his feet. He strode to the door to head downstairs and greet his fiancée. "I shall set my own schedule for the day." Those were the words leaving his lips as he exited the room, leaving Sebastian to his tasks.

Sebastian somberly watched his young master exit the room. His appraising gaze slid from the boy's back to the bedside table. The reflection of one gold crested ring and one ring featuring a lavish blue diamond flickered through the calm, blank pools of Sebastian's eyes. He gathered the tea cart and pushed it out of the room. His mind danced backwards through three years of memories and confirmed what he already knew. It was the first time his young Lord had left his chamber without the rings of Phantomhive. "The shackles are truly falling away I see..." The sentiment was tinged with bitterness as he made his way towards the kitchens to have a word with Bard and Finny.

"I have some business to attend to..." That was all the flawless butler would offer in the way of an explanation. Sebastian informed them he was leaving care of the young Master and his fiancée in their hands. He warned them to be polite and to not upset Miss Elizabeth. "The young Master does not wish to be disturbed while he entertains Lady Elizabeth. See you stay out from under foot unless he summons you," Sebastian instructed them. Without further explanation, the butler was gone.

Finny and Bard cast each other a sideways glance. Confusion was openly swimming its way across Finny's innocent features. The shadows of Bard's concern, by contrast, were darkening his eyes and making him appear much older than he actually was.

Mei-Rin had stumbled her way down the main staircase after leaving her master's room. Something was amiss. She was sure of it. If only whatever it was was not right in front of her. She found she had a much better perspective on things from a distance. Now was not the time for such thoughts though, she reminded herself. She needed to show young Miss Elizabeth to the parlor to wait for young Master Ciel.

Elizabeth clasped her delicate, gloved hands together as she waited, somewhat impatiently, for Ciel. Just like normal, she arrived and flounced into the Phantomhive manor, adorned in curls, lace and frills. She was the very image of feminine youth, an image she strove hard for. As usual, she chattered on to Mei-Rin about what an adorable outfit she saw in London or how cute the maid would look without her massive round spectacles. Today was different, though. Elizabeth practically vibrated with excitement. Ciel had sent for her. He wanted her to come. Since the day he had returned to her those three years ago, he had never sent for her. Ciel just no longer cared for company. She often thought the loneliness he must feel should be slowly killing him and she struggled constantly to try and reunite his smile with his lips. It was a sight she loved so dearly that the absence of it made her ache dully inside when she saw him.

Ciel walked down the grand staircase leading to his foyer. His hand slid down the polished banister and Ciel wondered if he had ever truly felt it before. It was smooth, unmarred, and cool to the touch. It was much like he often appeared to be, he supposed. His eye registered movement just before he reached the bottom of the staircase. Elizabeth had seen him descending from the East Wing and ran from the parlor to meet him.

"Ciiiiiieeeeeel!" she squeaked as her shoes echoed across the marble of the entry way.

Ciel's foot had just come off the bottom step when he found himself enveloped in her arms. "Lizzie," he managed to croak out, "I can't... breathe." Ciel found she smelled faintly of roses and the force of her embrace sent him turning in circles briefly as she clung to him. When Lizzie pulled away from him, he felt the sensation of the frills on her skirt brushing against his knees. He straightened himself as a thought passed through his mind. 'Just as it has all happened before... but now...'

**000**

Foul-smelling smoke clung to the butler as he walked through the opium laden den. It rolled across his chest and then billowed behind him in foggy grey swirls. He locked eyes on the Chinese man sitting with one leg crossed over the other on a plush couch perched on a dais. Lau sensed the butler's approach and his little tigress of a bodyguard raised her head from his lap. Ran Mao leapt from the couch with a grace and speed that could almost rival Sebastian's and aimed a powerful kick at the demon's face. Lau, in a rare event, opened his eyes fully and with a firm and gentle tone called his tigress off. The last time there had been a confrontation between them all, an inspector lay dead, Ran Mao had been badly beaten, and Lau had received a near fatal would. Had Sebastian decided to kill them, there would be no question about his success. Sebastian, nonplussed, looked past her and began to inform them his master would be leaving London, not to return for a long while. The butler kept his eyes on Lau.

"He is leaving, is he? I shall miss him, but I did what you asked of me. So we are even now." Lau continued to sit completely at ease, with his noxious pipe billowing filth into the air, and his eyes no longer visible.

Sebastian handed a beautiful black box, wrapped with a striped ribbon and decorated with a large bow, to Ran Mao. "Yes. This is a token of our appreciation." He arched a brow as he continued. "My master has also sent a message." Sebastian cleared his throat. "I thought about killing you, but it was too much trouble. Live as you please, but stay out of my sight."

Ran Mao returned to Lau and handed him the box. She crouched by his feet and laid her languid body along his leg that was planted on the floor. The Chinese man placed the box in his lap and rested his hand on his Tigress' head. "Oh, so the young Lord's memory returned, eh?" A smile touched his words as he spoke and he looked down at Ran Mao as he stroked her hair gently. "That is a happy ending, don't you agree, Ran Mao? The Earl is leaving London; where is he going?" Lau asked, but when he lifted his face, Sebastian had vanished, leaving only the dumbstruck look on the Chinese man's face as evidence he was ever there at all.

**000**

Elizabeth sighed happily as she relinquished hold of Ciel's neck. "I've missed you so much!" she practically chirped. Her expression grew dour as her green wide eyes took in the image of her fiancée standing before her. He was dressed entirely in black and grey from his silk eye patch to his finely crafted boots. "CIEL!" she barked. Her voice could drop surprisingly low on occasion. "Those clothes aren't cute at all! What are you wearing those awful things for?"

Ciel registered surprise for a moment. He had clearly forgotten how forceful she could be. Elizabeth was affronted when anything 'not cute' had the audacity to assault her senses. That was the same each time Lizzie visited. His lips curled into a strange little grin as he realized he was not nearly as irritated as he would otherwise be. No, today, that was simply different. "No, I suppose they aren't," he replied as he looked down at himself. "Maybe I will change them later on." He registered the look of bewilderment on Lizzie's face.

"Later on?" she asked.

Ciel's face blossomed into a full smile as he held out a hand to her. "Yes, it wouldn't be the first time I have done such a thing, would it? May I have this dance, My Lady?"

Elizabeth stared at his hand in disbelief. Her mind momentarily hung up, wondering why Ciel had let his finger nails be painted black to match the appalling outfit. Her heart however was hammering fiercely in her chest, screaming at her to clasp the hand being offered to her. He had only asked her to dance once before and she had practically forced him into it then. Still, he had asked her to dance with a smile on his face even after she had destroyed his most prized family heirloom. Now here he was, asking her to join him of his own volition. Tears sprang to her eyes as she placed her hand in his. "I would love to!" She was only barely aware of Mei-Rin starting the gramophone before disappearing into the dining area.

**000**

Sebastian shifted his hold on a black box as he arrived at an extremely stately, very familiar townhouse. He debated for a moment letting himself in. It did in fact belong to his master after all, but he was here in an official capacity, so he thought formality was the rule to abide by. He pulled the chain beside the door and heard the bell ring inside. As expected, within a few moments, Agni, the highly capable butler for Prince Soma, opened the door. Delight registered on Agni's face. He had come to consider Sebastian a friend and Sebastian himself was forced to admit the white-haired butler's skills were admirable. Sebastian wore no joy on his face, forced or otherwise, and Agni frowned as he invited the Phantomhive butler inside.

"I've come with a message for you and your master," Sebastian informed him with a small bow.

Agni showed Sebastian to the parlor. It was mostly aesthetics and etiquette at this point as they were both aware Sebastian knew every inch of this house. Sebastian found the entire town house to smell lightly of curry as he entered. The scent intensified and became familiar as he entered the parlor. Sitting on a large silver platter resting on the side table was an enormous pile of curry buns. Sebastian arched his brow and then turned towards the doorway as he heard feet approaching.

Soma came bounding into the room. Honestly, he had almost as much exuberance as the young Lady Elizabeth. The main difference between then, Sebastian mused, was that Soma was actually slightly afraid of him.

"Ciel has a message for me? Where is he then? Why didn't he just come and say it himself?" The questions tumbled out of Prince Soma's mouth as Agni stood next to him with an amused smile.

"My Prince, perhaps if you let Mr. Sebastian speak, he will explain." Agni smiled apologetically at Sebastian while Soma placed his fists on his hips and waited.

Sebastian handed a beautiful black box to Agni. Both Agni and Soma admired the lavish bow and striped ribbon adorning the box before giving their full attention to Sebastian. The butler's eyes danced between the two men and then he cleared his throat. "My young Master will be leaving London for a while. He wishes to present you with this token to show our appreciation for all you have done. He wishes you to know of the value he placed on your friendship." Sebastian finished his speech with a bow. When he stood again, Soma was holding the box up to his face.

"No!" Soma shouted. "What do you mean going away? Take this back and let me see him!" Soma was shouting and confused tears were building in his eyes. Sebastian remained unmoving as the young prince raged. "I am going to go see him and find out what this is about! He can't just leave me. Come on, Agni!" The hurt was palpable in the boy's voice. Agni reached a hand out to stop Soma, but it was Sebastian's voice that brought him up short.

"Running off like a petulant child? Have you still learned nothing?" Sebastian's voice was dark and cutting. It was not the first time Soma had heard this tone come from the impeccable servant who could turn menacing surprisingly quickly.

Soma turned with an angry blush on his cheeks. His thoughts were dark and childish. 'How many times would this man find opportunity to scold me?'

"My master affords you the respect of someone far beyond you, in terms of maturity, as he says his farewells. Do not prove him wrong."

Soma returned to Agni's side. The white-haired butler took the box from Soma's hands and bowed deeply to Sebastian. "Please thank Master Ciel for us both." His voice was soft and tinged with emotion, but he was holding it in check.

Soma sighed deeply and, with all of the strength he could muster, nodded in acknowledgment to the Phantomhive butler. "I won't let him down... But you make him find me when he returns to London. I'm not a child and I have strength enough to wait until he returns."

Sebastian bowed deeply to the two men standing before him and then turned on his heel and let himself out. Agni was strongly reminded of a crow taking flight as Sebastian's coat tails flapped around his legs before he vanished through the doorway.

**000**

Ciel held Lizzie's gloved hand in his own. It fit just as it had the last time has asked her to dance. This time he marveled at the lightness of her touch, the warmth of her hand and the stark contrast between the black of his nails and the white of her glove. He supposed her hand had always felt thus, but today he noticed. His thoughts began to turn over in his head. It was his responsibility to ensure her well being, and to the best of his ability, a pleasant time. He was forever too occupied to realize all of her trivial and girlish trifling was an attempt to do the same for him. He owed Lizzie a proper farewell. They would dance, he would walk with her through the gardens, he would smile for her benefit, and he would send her on her way with a final kiss brushed across her knuckles.

**000**

The morning was marching slowly forward. It would be tea time soon. The demon checked his pocket watch to confirm the time and sighed. He wondered if the three useless servants would effectively tend to the young master and Miss Elizabeth. He supposed they would most likely manage to make a disaster out of his perfectly planned preparations. They usually did. He would have assigned Tanaka the duty of keeping them in line and respectable in front of their guest, but today things were a little different. Tanaka had been given a special task and as exacting as his master was, Sebastian was sure the task was demanding the steward's full attention.

The building he came to was dark and quiet. Sebastian opened the heavy door silently, and let himself in. The room was barren of windows, the only light filtering though the lattice work on the door. The Undertaker was an eccentric man at the best of times and Sebastian was running a bit further behind schedule than he would like. His eyes, smoldering dully, easily pierced the gloom. He looked between the shelves lined with bottles, jars, tinctures, and preserved body parts. He glanced behind the work table dominating one end of the room and Sebastian determined that Undertaker was indeed inside one of the coffins. He shook his head and then took a deep breath concentrating on the scents in the room.

His senses picked up the unmistakable signature of the Undertaker. The acrid scent of embalming fluid, the strangely floury bone biscuits he was fond of, and the still faint odor of the Shinigami library radiated from the coffin on the left side of the room. Sebastian silently slid the lid from the coffin on the right side of the room. The coffin was lined with a fine cloth, a worthy final resting place for a future customer. Sebastian placed the black box tied with a striped ribbon and topped with an elegant bow inside and closed the lid. The eccentric Undertaker who traded jokes and laughter for information would be amused by the little game, Sebastian was sure.

He rapped firmly on the lid of the coffin in which Undertaker was laying. The lid slid open and Undertaker popped his head out. His lopsided hat was in place on his head, and his vision obscured by long silver bangs. Undertaker's grin faltered upon finding an empty room. He parted the bangs from his face and looked closer. The raven-haired butler had already vanished. Undertaker watched the dust motes float through the air as if there had been a disturbance. When he looked down at the floor, he noticed a single set of footprints in the dust carefully moving from the door to one coffin and then the other before simply stopping, never making their way back out of the shop. The silver-haired old fool cackled wildly before sliding the second coffin's lid open.

**000**

'How strange it all was to be noticing these small things'. Ciel was losing himself in thought as he gently twirled Elizabeth around the foyer. 'Will it forever be this way, or shall I grow accustomed to it?' he mused silently to himself. The Earl of Phantomhive possessed a brilliant mind that never ceased its calculations, even when it had only mundane tasks to ponder. Now there were these... sensations... to deal with and his appearance to uphold.

Lizzie gasped. It was a small sound, but it echoed in his ears and brought his attention careening out of himself. Ciel had slipped. He felt it the moment before the sound left Elizabeth's lips.

Elizabeth could not remember having been happier in a long while. Ciel had come to rescue her after she had been kidnapped in London and that had been close. Though she had learned that he had been working a case as the Watchdog then. It lost a bit of the romance, she felt, to know he was also working. Ciel was being very quiet while they danced. The young Lady Elizabeth was quite used to this. When they were together, she would usually fill the silence between them with whatever she could think of to talk about. For once, she was afraid to break the silence. Whatever spell that had been cast that prompted her beloved to call her to him and was actually painting his face with a smile might be shattered if she opened her mouth. If this is what it took, patience, horrible clothing and black nails, it was a small price to pay to have Ciel back.

A light blush was dusting her cheeks and she tilted her head to look into Ciel's eye. The blue eye as deep and cold as the ocean that she expected to see was missing. Ciel was not looking at her; he was staring at their clasped hands. His eye... Was that truly his eye? The orb staring at her hand was crimson with a dark black slit in its center. A soft audible gasp left her lips. In that moment, taking a cue from the music, Ciel spun her around with him, two quick steps followed by a slow drawn-out one. Her voluminous curls bounced between them for the briefest of moments. Ciel looked at her, his blue eye shining and a gentle smile on his face as he asked her, "Is everything alright?"

Perhaps she had imagined it. Hardly anything at all today had gone the way she thought it would. She looked deep into the abyss of his eye but as usual was unable to read anything she saw there. She offered an unsure grin as she spoke. "Oh yes. Everything is fine."

It was not fine though. Elizabeth was unable to shake the feeling that the strange visage has been real. Her eyes settled on their clasped hands just as Ciel's had earlier. Her delicate brow furrowed. "Ciel," she began, "where is your ring?"

**000**

Sebastian removed the silver pocket watch from his waistcoat and consulted the time. He had made up all of the time lost with Soma and Agni by not having a direct confrontation with Undertaker. Fortunately, the Young Master did not have personal spoken messages for each recipient. He had one final delivery to make. This was the only one he really objected to preforming. However, a direct order would not be ignored. He simply was not keen on spending any more time in _their_ company than was absolutely necessary.

He nodded to himself, deciding on the appropriate way to carry out the order. The master often required Sebastian preform his tasks as a human. However, Sebastian was one hell of a butler and knew when and how to best bend those rules which were not directly stipulated in the contract. This was usually the case when other supernatural beings were involved.

The time ticked relentlessly on and at one minute to 11:00 AM, he acted.

Grell Sutcliff was bored. He wasn't even sure why he was on this particular collection. Ronald and William had it well in hand. The man lying in the alley spilling his cinematic record to the sky had been no one special. William and Ronald were almost finished with its viewing and ready to stamp the list with 'Collected'.

"You should be watching this, Grell Sutcliff," William remarked coldly over his shoulder. "You are supposed to be reviewing a refresher on proper procedure while in the field." The cold-mannered brunette adjusted his spectacles as he observed the final frames of film.

Grell, the flamboyant red reaper with an appreciation for death that was only slightly less than psychotic when taking his profession into consideration, yawned loudly. He stretched his arms over his head and turned to face William and Ronald. Ronald held the death book open.

"11:00 AM, on the dot. Completed," he said.

"Ahem."

It was the sound of someone clearing their throat. It was resonating and cut over the sound of Ronald talking and the ambient London noise. That single deep, dulcet tone was unmistakable to Grell. Ronald and William simply turned to the alley entrance in response to the sound. Grell immediately broke into a sugary smile with jagged teeth. His cheeks deepened with blush as he clasped his hands beneath his chin. His high, vibrating voice trilled.

"Se...bas...chan!"

Grell turned quickly to the source of the sound. His eyes that had gone soft with affection behind his red spectacles widened with surprise.

The demon butler was nowhere to be found. Although disappointed, Grell had to admit that it would be strange for Sebastian to hang around three Grim Reapers, particularly when one of them was William. That would not have been as shocking as the sight that, in fact, did greet the three reapers. A polished round wooden table and three comfortable chairs had been placed in the alley way. Draped perfectly across the table was a spotless white tablecloth. In front of each chair sat a delicate china cup and saucer filled with steaming tea. A small silver pitcher contained cream and a matching bowl was heaped with sugar cubes. The three reapers glanced at each other to confirm the same confusion was written on all of their faces. When they looked back, all three pairs of bespectacled, shining green eyes were drawn to a beautiful black box in the center of the table. It was wrapped with a striped ribbon and topped with an elaborate bow.

Not a one of them moved at first, having no idea how to interpret this event. Grell overcame his stasis first and approached the table. He picked up one of the cups and his eyes softened with a memory.

"This is Phantomhive china," he said softly. He tasted the liquid, to protests from his superior. "Oh relax, William; what is he going to do? Poison us?" Grell regarded the box. "Sebastian made this tea. He really has become remarkable with human food."

William opened his mouth, but shut it again as Ronald pushed the To-Die List into his hands.

"Boss, they've given us an extra collection." The youngest reaper sounded perplexed.

William scanned his eyes over the page. He raised his head to look at the Red Reaper thoughtfully sipping the perfectly brewed tea. With one hand, William adjusted his glasses and with the other he held the list towards Grell.

"I believe you should handle this collection," he said coolly.

"Why me?!" Grell scowled. He was content to drink his tea and then discover what was in the box. William pushed the To-Die List into his hand. Grell glanced down at the page and then put the cup down and read the full entry.

"Oh... That's why."

**000**

Ciel was not a talented dancer. However, Sebastian was a harsh tutor and Ciel had gained some skill, albeit minimal. What he was exceptional at was calculating an advantage. His control slipped, true, but he needed only a brief moment to collect himself again. He would need to be less careless in the future. He followed Lizzie's gaze to his thumb, which looked naked without his blue family ring. She had clearly asked him where his ring was. Ciel clenched his teeth though he kept up his smile. 'Has she always been this observant?' he wondered. He tilted his head innocently as he spoke.

"Oh, I didn't put it on this morning."

She was staring at him incredulously and Ciel realized the answer to his silent question. 'Yes, she has. It's I who am different,' he thought. He was slipping again, he felt it. As she glared at him, he felt the first tinges of aggravation crawling up his spine. He should be able to control this situation, but there was just so much more to process constantly assaulting his senses and attacking his mind.

Elizabeth stopped dancing despite Ciel's attempts to continue to lead her. The waltz being played by the gramophone began to sound strange to her ears. The melody began to distort, grow sharp in places and take on a haunting macabre sound.

"The music sounds strange," she said softly and Ciel had the impression she was speaking more to herself than to him.

Lizzie looked down at herself and then at her fiancée. She could feel some emotion climbing over her skin, raising goosebumps with it. Ciel was speaking to her. She watched his lips as a way to bring herself back to the moment.

"Would you like to walk?" he asked, still holding her hand.

"No," she said more calmly than she felt.

No, this was entirely wrong, her mind screamed at her. Invitations, dancing, that strange look he gave her and the absence of his prized ring. She simply couldn't fathom that he would be without it by choice. The only time Ciel had ever truly been angry with her was over that ring. He had raised his hand in anger for the first and only time when she has dashed it against the cold marble they were standing on. The way he was looking at her now, all smiles and innocence, where had she seen that look before? The thought was ripping at her mind as if it was desperately important she remember. 'His ring...? How did he get it back? Oh yes, Sebastian had repaired it.' At least that is what Ciel had told her. Ciel's ring was a rare blue diamond caressed by silver with filigree next to the stone. How would a butler fix such a thing?

The butler. Sebastian. That is where she knew that look from. The tilt of the head and disarming smile belonged to him and not to her Ciel.

"No," she repeated. "I want you to tell me what is going on, Ciel." Her voice lacked its characteristic squeak but Ciel's now excellent hearing picked up the slight waiver hidden in the false strength.

**000**

The butler landed softly on his feet near the gardens. The young master had not made it outside yet which meant he was still in the main foyer. Sebastian headed towards the back of the manor where the servant entrance was located. His Lord did not want to be disturbed while he tended to Lady Elizabeth today. His slight frown darkened menacingly as his eyes slid to the side. There was an unwelcome, familiar scent drifting towards him, not to discount the gaze he felt drilling into his back.

**000**

Ciel regarded Elizabeth quizzically. "What do you mean?" he asked. His mind was beginning to shift. Now the dance was really beginning. Only this time there was no music and only words to lead with. Ciel had played this game before. He was the master of games. Whether it was played on a chess board or in the back alleys of London, it made no difference. He was always the king, and thus the last one standing. Well, he and his knight, he mentally corrected himself.

"I mean all of this!" Lizzie said a bit louder than she meant to as she took her hand back.

"I thought you would enjoy it," Ciel answered her back.

Elizabeth closed her eyes with a sigh. When she opened them, her voice was soft. The familiar high pitch was creeping back. "I enjoyed it. This isn't you though. Where are your rings? Why are you all smiles? Why do you seem so very different?" She squeaked with exasperation and Ciel realized he could taste her tears that hadn't yet begun to fall. "I've waited so long to see you smile again."

The young Earl Phantomhive placed one fist on his hip. He looked almost as he usually did with the exception of his missing rings and the walking stick he decided to go without. Was this really the same girl who fawned and cooed over him and bored him to death with talk of fashion? He could feel the determination floating off her like wisps of smoke. He noticed how her heart was beating faster than before and her hands clenched and unclenched in front of her.

Ciel smiled ruefully. This girl was changing the game. Very well. He could adapt. His objective remained the same. Ciel would provide an adequate and befitting farewell to his fiance. Then he would leave London and let her get on with her life.

"This is who I am now," he said calmly. He felt the chess pieces slowly moving across the board in his mind. "I told you already. I left my rings upstairs. Listen when people are talking to you." He smiled using a phrase he had said to her many times before.

Lizzie stamped her foot in frustration causing her skirts as well as curls to bounce. "But you would never..." She faltered. She could see him raising his hand to slap her in her mind's eye as she remembered breaking the ring, only to be stopped by Sebastian. Sebastian was always there... Why wasn't he here now?

"Things change," Ciel said interrupting her thoughts.

"Where is Sebastian?" she asked, looking into her fiancée's face.

"Sebastian? Why?" he countered. There. Her piece was moving across the board now. Her pieces gleamed white in his mind, while his own were darkly wreathed in shadows.

"Because he is always beside you, and now he is not. It's just all different," she replied coolly.

"Isn't that what you wanted, for things to change and go back to the way they were before?" He laughed. He didn't mean for it to sound cruel, but it was a cold, unpracticed sound. "Once you've lost something, Lizzie, you can never get it back."

"I got you back," she said softly, suddenly regretting this line of questioning.

Ciel furrowed his brow. He didn't want to hurt Elizabeth more than his leaving already would. This was becoming tiring, though. He looked over the black and white squares and changed tactics.

"Lizzie, just... just let me make you happy. For one brief, beautiful day, pretend you did get me back the way I was before I was lost, and let me make you smile." He held out his hand to her in a small bow, the other hand curled at the small of his back.

"Why should I?" she spat at him. The tears had begun to fall now. She grimaced at Ciel's pose. He was trying to placate her. He didn't do that for _anyone_. She recognized yet more of Sebastian peeking through the obscuring mist that clouded her view of Ciel Phantomhive. "When did you ever let me do that for you? So hard... I tried so hard." She cut herself off as she took a shuttering breath.

Ciel straightened himself and took her hand in his. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"Besides, when has it ever just been about _today_?" she asked angrily.

The young demon's senses were afire. He could not only taste her tears, but smell them as well. Her confusion and sadness were palpable and he could almost imagine it pooling around his boots. With a small frown, he realized this would be a much simpler farewell if he truly cared nothing for her. Her question jarred him and he practically growled his answer. The girl had no idea.

"ALWAYS. It has always been about TODAY and about yesterday. Since _that_ day, it has never been about tomorrow or something as foolish as forever. For me, there has never been a TOMORROW. That was one luxury I could not afford."

**000**

Sebastian spun, his long coat tails flailing behind him and he launched a bouquet of knives from his hand as he did so. Grell Sutcliff raised his death scythe in front of his face just in time to block the barrage. He let out a startled cry and then growled at the demon.

"Why do you ALWAYS go for my face?!"

Sebastian smirked. "Familiarity breeds contempt, I believe is the phrase."

"Oh, Sebas-chan, you are so cruel," Grell purred as his yellow-green eyes glittered in the sunlight. He walked up to the demon and attempted to lay his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian produced a fist full of forks and pointed them directly at Grell's face.

"I do not think I shall miss at this distance," he intoned menacingly.

"I did hope you would feel like playing." Grell laughed giddily as his chainsaw roared to life loudly. Grell took a massive swing at Sebastian. The demon flipped over backward, planting one hand on the ground and launching several forks with the other. Grell didn't bother blocking this time. He darted out of the way using a tight spin. He swung his saw again, but Sebastian had recovered and blocked it with three knives he held between his knuckles. Both reaper and demon gritted their teeth with exertion as they pushed towards one another. Sparks jumped between them as the rotating blade scraped along the knives. They were exceptionally strong with excellent craftsmanship, Sebastian had seen to that, but they wouldn't hold indefinitely against a death scythe.

"I really do not have time for you. I am working," Sebastian growled.

"Are you? I was wondering. That was such a nice surprise you left us," he grunted. "I suppose that was the kid's order, then? Why?" Grell looked triumphant as he felt Sebastian fall back. However the demon executed a masterful turn dodging the blade. Grell fell forward past him. Sebastian landed a solid kick to the back of Grell's neck sending him flying. Grell knew what would happen next. He threw his hands in front of his face to protect it, but the blows never came. 'That's unusual,' he thought.

Sebastian looked at the prone reaper as he turned over. "You don't know why..." He trailed off. "Why are you here then?" Sebastian demanded.

Grell eyed the demon with mock shock. "I'm working, naturally. Why else would I be here?"

**000**

Elizabeth recoiled at his vehemence. She didn't fully understand, but the pieces were beginning to come together. This didn't make sense, yet. "There is always a tomorrow, Ciel."

Ciel dropped his head. He squeezed Lizzie's hand and then looked into her green eyes. He maneuvered his piece carefully as he chose his words. "No. Not for me. Not for the Phantomhives, and not for us." He watched his words sink into her. He watched the hurt and the bewilderment fight for dominance in her expression. Inside he steeled himself against her anguish. He made the hard choices and acted on them without hesitation. He always had. "For you Lizzie, there is a tomorrow. Cherish it," he said simply and ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"This was to be a goodbye then?" she asked incredulously. Her other hand flew forward and slapped Ciel across the cheek. She stared in shock as he barely reacted even though his cheek was already reddening as blood rushed to the spot beneath the skin.

"Yes. One beautiful day to bid you a perfect farewell," Ciel said softly.

"Where will you go?" she questioned him.

"Away," he said and stopped her as she opened her mouth. "That is all I am going to say on that." He consulted his shadow wreathed chess pieces. 'Check,' he thought.

"Is Sebastian going with you?"

He wasn't prepared for the question. Ciel hesitated for a heartbeat weighing the option of lying versus telling her the truth. It was a moment too long.

"Take me with you too. I don't care where it is, just take me with you," Lizzie pleaded.

For the briefest of moments, Ciel paled. "No. You have no idea what you are asking," he replied solemnly.

Elizabeth curled both her fists up and pounded them on the young Earl's chest. "I cannot lose you again." The tears were falling once more, this time in piteous sobs. "Twice you have been ripped from my life. Twice I thought you dead. Twice you have come back to me." She yelled her next words and Ciel noted how her voice ascended and descended with her emotions. "Twice I died inside thinking I would never see you again. You can't do this to me, not again."

Ciel arched a brow at her conviction. '_She _died inside?' he thought, not without pity. "You don't know the meaning of those words," he said stoically. He was slipping. He took a deep breath to collect himself and study the board in his mind. Her castle blocked his way. The stubborn, stubborn walls of her love were interfering with his king.

"I don't know the meaning? I won't survive if you leave me again." Elizabeth leveled her gaze and with all her resolution stared into the deep blue abyss of Ciel's eye. "I promise you."

Ciel's smile slipped from his face. He took her firmly by the elbows and searched through the green pools of her eyes. Her emotions, all of them, were unabashedly showing. Her entire face was open to him and what he saw there tightened a rope around his intestines. Or rather, what he did not see. There was no hesitation. He knew this look very well. She was deadly serious. "Lizzie..." he started.

"You intend to leave, to go where you won't allow me to follow. You do not get to tell me what I can and cannot do," she yelled and her words were barbed and vicious.

Ciel grimaced. He could not let that happen. His duty was to keep this girl safe. His duty was, to the best of his ability, to ensure her happiness. He had made the decision to sacrifice the remaining smiles of this day so that she would be free to find happiness in all the days ahead of her. His mind was spread thin today. It was a sensation he was unused to. She had outmaneuvered him temporarily. He slid his pieces into place once more. This game had just become more serious than he had imagined.

"Do you realize what is at stake? Do you have any idea at all what you are proposing?" Ciel squeezed her elbows as he spoke willing her to understand.

"Peace," she said, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Peace?!" he practically screamed at her. "There is no peace." He squeezed her so forcefully that he was sure he was leaving bruises on her arms. Suicide? That was a mortal sin. She would be no better off than he was, damned to lose his soul, and then cursed to keep it. Ciel might have turned his back on the faith long ago, but this girl still had a chance. At least he, Ciel, had entered into his deal fully aware and never expecting something as ridiculous and unattainable as peace.

His mind raced back to an earlier time and he quickly shut his eye feeling his control slip. He remembered the pain and the humiliation carved into his body, and the cold stone at his back. When Ciel opened his mouth again, familiar words poured out of it raising bumps on his flesh. "If you even once, reject the faith, you can never pass through the gates of Heaven. I'll ask you one more time. Do you intend to follow through on your threat?" he waited, hanging on her words. She was proving a difficult girl to protect.

Elizabeth wrenched her arms free from Ciel's grasp. She wiped her face with one gloved hand. The other she rested on her fiancée's cheek, the one she had slapped earlier. Her words were soft and sad, and final. "It was not a threat. It was a promise."

Ciel's shoulders sagged for a moment. He closed his eyes and his voice sounded heavy and weary. As he spoke, he slipped the silk eye-patch from his face and it dropped to the ground. "I have come to learn the value of souls. I will ensure yours finds peace."

_Checkmate..._

Ciel Phantomhive's hand wrapped around her throat with speed that surprised even himself. He was struck by how slender it was. His eyes flew open to stare at her startled face.

"C...C...i...e...l, I...love...you..." she choked out through tears as the boy with a slit for a pupil and hellfire in his irises stared back at her.

'I know,' he thought bitterly, 'and I am sorry.' Ciel gritted his teeth in concentration. There must be no marks on her tender flesh. She would be appalled at her appearance if ugly bruises circled her neck for her final viewing. The caustic truth rose with his bile and coated the back of his tongue. The shackles of responsibility, of being Ciel Phantomhive, would not fall away as easily as he had hoped.

**000**

Sebastian looked up at the house with a frown. "Working..." he repeated and leapt over Grell as he hurried towards the manor. Grell scrambled to his feet, grabbed his death scythe and checked his watch. His expression turned to panic. He had mucked about too long. If he wasn't careful, he was going to be late. He took off at a run after the delicious demon.

Grell caught up to Sebastian in the kitchen. The servants were all trying to talk at once. The butler raised his hand to silence them, but Finnian wouldn't be contained. "But Mr. Sebastian, Master and Lady Elizabeth are fighting!"

Sebastian was already halfway through the doorway with his words echoing behind him. "All of you outside. NOW, if you please."

Grell followed Sebastian through the Phantomhive manor. This was proving to be an odd day indeed.

The butler came sliding to a halt as he entered the foyer. His young master had the Lady Elizabeth by the throat and dangling a few inches above the ground. The uncontrolled power was wafting off the boy in thick, shadowy tendrils that were curling around his legs. Grell came hurrying after Sebastian. He moved to pass the demon, but Sebastian was fast and ready for him. With a pointed jab at Grell's arm, it dropped to his side limply. Sebastian grabbed the reaper and wrenched his arm painfully behind his back, making movement impossible.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and stared at his Lord. His thoughts were as dark as his current mood. 'That was rash, Master. I would not have thought the hunger to have gripped you so soon.'

**000**

Ciel heard footsteps approaching, but he _felt_ Sebastian's presence and thus he never moved. In his mind, his shadow wreathed king closed in. Ciel Phantomhive was the master of games. Ciel Phantomhive did not hesitate. Ciel Phantomhive now strangled his fiancée to protect her immortal soul. The young demon was not sure at all if he wanted to be Ciel Phantomhive any longer.

Elizabeth may have made a choice, but her soul wasn't ready to comply. As her life began to leave her, she clawed at Ciel's hands. Her feet kicked uselessly in the air and when she heard people approach, she attempted a sound. Before her vision swam and faded, she realized it was Sebastian and no help would come. Oddly, her last conscious thought was that at least Ciel would not be alone, never alone.

Ciel tightened his grip as she struggled. He called upon his new found power, though it was draining him quickly and he wasn't sure how to control it. 'Yes. Fight me. Struggle. Prove you haven't accepted this cursed devil's way out. I will not allow you to share this fate.'

It was several tense minutes later that Ciel's strength began to fade. He gently lowered her lifeless body to the ground and knelt on one knee beside her. He took her hand in his and lightly brushed his last kiss across the back of her knuckles before he stood again.

"Expertly done, Young Master," the demon commented from behind him. "Go on and take it. The reaper will not interfere and you are now surely drained." Sebastian's voice was still as dull and cold as it had been all day.

"Let him go, Sebastian," Ciel stated.

Sebastian arched a brow. "Master, I..."

"It is an ORDER," Ciel concluded.

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian replied and released Grell.

The Reaper checked the time. Precisely to the minute, 'Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, strangled by her fiancée. He tentatively approached the body, unsure of precisely what he was witnessing. Things had clearly changed for the Phantomhive brat.

"Young Master," Sebastian called.

Ciel stopped, his back straight, but not turning to face his demon.

"Why did you not take it? Are you, in fact, sentimental?" the demon mocked him and ironically it made Ciel smile slightly to hear some emotion in the demon's voice.

"That is not why I did this," Ciel responded.

"Then why, Master? Why did you kill her if not for her soul?" his butler questioned.

"That is exactly why I did it. For her soul." Ciel turned to face his demon. His blue eye was blazing defiantly despite the effort it took at the moment to hold himself together. "This was my last act of duty to the house of Midford." Ciel's voice rang cold, clear and cruel through the foyer. Then he turned on his heel and walked away.

Sebastian's eyes widened with surprise. The vehemence rolled off the boy, the pride curled around him like a mantle, and the hatred for his own cursed name rose from his skin in fragrant waves. Something twisted inside the demon, though it was the young Earl's voice that drew a serpentine smile to Sebastian's lips. He hadn't expected that. The demon bowed his head to his departing master, marveling at how the boy could still surprise him. 'Oh, so you are still in there, Young Master?' the demon thought. His eyes blazed and turned to slits for a moment as he chuckled to himself. "And some things... will always remain the same."

**000**

Epilogue

Sebastian stood over Grell Sutcliff, watching the final moments of Lady Elizabeth's life play out. He rested a curled finger thoughtfully against his bottom lip as he studied his young master in her record. Grell sliced the record cleanly free and updated the To-Die List before standing to face Sebastian.

"You can make a clean job of it when you want to, I see," the demon chided darkly.

Grell tossed his head back with mock indignation. "Well I _am_ a professional, you know." He cleared his throat and pointed in the direction Ciel had walked off. "So he..." He trailed off and then pointed a finger at Sebastian. The demon butler remained silent and stared back at the Red Reaper. "That's interesting," Grell concluded. "AND frustrating. Now I'll never get that damn kid's cinematic record!" Grell stomped a foot and marched out the front doors of the manor. "Until next time, Sebas-chan!" he cooed and blew an exaggerated kiss over his shoulder.

Sebastian grimaced with revulsion before turning his attention to the still body on the foyer floor. He scooped her gently into his arms and began climbing the massive staircase. He studied his master's handiwork as he did so. 'Well done, Master. Hardly a mark,' he thought to himself, noting only the slight blushing around her slender throat. The Young Lord was learning faster than anticipated.

'I have never run across a soul such as his. He is adapting to his new strengths on instinct, it would seem. I should not be surprised, really. To him, this must simply be another game.' The butler was drawn from his thoughts upon arriving outside an elegant guest room.

It was a lavish room, as were all of the guest rooms in the Phantomhive Manor. This one, however, was decorated in pale lavender and creamy pinks. Paintings of flowers adorned the walls along with several landscapes of the Phantomhive gardens. This was the room Elizabeth preferred when she stayed. The demon gently laid her still body on the massive bed. Sebastian removed her bonnet and arranged her head on the pillow. He clasped her hands together and gently placed them on her stomach. He nodded with satisfaction. 'She looks peacefully asleep,' he thought before he turned sharply and silently left the room.

**000**

There was a polite knock at the door. Ciel lifted his head from the fist it had been resting on as he sat in his spacious chair behind a rich mahogany desk. "Enter," he said, and laced his fingers together before settling them on his desk. The elderly steward stepped into the room, bowed to the young lord, and then closed the door behind himself. He wore a polite smile and the sun coming through the windows reflected brightly off his monocle.

"Tanaka, has everything been arranged?" Ciel asked his steward.

"Nearly, Sir. There are the final papers that require your signature and your seal," he responded as always with a soft caring voice.

"Oh yes, my crest," he said running a finger over the bare spot his crest ring normally occupied. Ciel shook his head, recalling how much trouble had come his way since neglecting to wear the rings of Phantomhive this morning.

Tanaka crossed to his master's desk and deposited a stack of papers down in front of Ciel. On top of the stack sat his crest ring.

"Efficient as always," Ciel replied, slipping the ring on and beginning to sort through the paperwork.

"Sebastian," Tanaka chuckled. "He handed your ring to me in the hallway just now."

Ciel rolled his eye and over the next hour read over each document. He inked his signature and applied his seal where necessary. Finally he looked up, satisfied. "This will transfer sole proprietorship of Funtom company. These place the house and grounds in trust to the servants of Phantomhive, and finally, this one bequeaths my London townhouse to Prince Soma Asman Kadar."

He handed the documents to Tanaka. Ciel Phantomhive slipped the ring from his hand once more and dropped it into Tanaka's hand. "You will ensure these are handled properly and my orders carried out." It wasn't a question, but it also wasn't said unkindly.

"Of course, my Lord." Tanaka bowed deeply and when he rose there was a wetness shining in his eyes and his smile faltered. He held a book out to his young master.

Ciel shook his head. "Keep it. I know everything I need to. Perhaps more than I need. It will do you more good than it will me." He leaned back in his chair, crossed one leg over the other and closed his eyes.

"Yes, my Young Lord." Tanaka let himself out of the study.

**000**

Mei-Rin, Bard, and Finny stood outside the Phantomhive manor alongside a black carriage. The dour expressions worn on their three faces didn't begin to express the turmoil rolling inside each of them. Mei-Rin was desperately wrinkling her white apron as she clenched it in her fists to stop herself from crying. Finnian had lost the battle with his tears and they silently slid down his face. Bard's expression was hard, his jaw clenched while he draped one arm around Finny's shoulders.

**000**

The light in the kitchen was soft and muted. "Tanaka?" the butler's voice called. Tanaka rose from where he kneeled and walked to the demon hovering in the shadows of the doorway. Sebastian placed something in the steward's hand with a small bow and then left to fetch his master. Tanaka closed his hand around the small object and then stared into his tea cup with a heavy heart.

"How many times will I witness the end of the Earl of Phantomhive?"

**000**

Ciel stood in the doorway of the Phantomhive manor. He noted with some amusement that he was already ceasing to think of it as _his_ manor. With measured, precise steps, he descended toward the coach. _Click_. He heard it, deep in his mind. Shackles were unlocking that had been holding him captive from his birth. He found he didn't need to put quite so much effort into standing tall and proud. _Clank_. The sensation of his responsibilities falling around his feet was almost euphoric. Ciel could feel the demon smirking as he followed a few steps behind. He found on this occasion that he didn't much care. He reached the coach and took a deep resonating breath. With the expansion of his lungs, he felt the tight collar he had worn for three years rip free and scatter on the wind. The young demon was free. Finally free. He turned to face his servants. Their faces were piteous, but he appreciated the thought.

"Master... Are you really leaving?" they asked him. Ciel could taste the bitter hope clinging to their words.

"I am," he said and stepped up into the carriage. He turned in his seat and addressed his trio through the doorway. "The mansion is yours to do with as you please. Stay here. Burn it to the ground. I don't much care."

"Master, we could never do that!" they cried. The idea of the mansion burning again overcame decorum. They ran to the carriage and huddled in the doorway. "There are too many memories inside." Finny sniffled.

The young demon laughed. "Memories? What good are they? Have I not proven that?" His words were a little harsh perhaps, but he offered his faithful servants a genuine smile. After all, he had made Tanaka keep the book for their sakes. "Come on, Sebastian."

The black butler bowed once to the servants and then lifted himself into the carriage.

"Yes, My Lord."

The three servants stood on a cliff, all of their faces stained with tears. "Ahem," a voice came from behind them. Tanaka, with his kind smile and soft mannerisms, stood waiting. They turned their attention to the steward. On his lapel was the shining silver pin, denoting him as the head butler of the house of Phantomhive. The servants did their best to swallow their tears, hiccups and confusion and try not to let that pin reignite their heartache once more as they walked back to the house.

"MR. TANAKA!" Mei-Rin screamed through the Phantomhive Manor. When Tanaka, Finny, and Bard found her, she was clenching her fists in front of her mouth, shaking in the doorway of the guest room. Bard stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. Finny held onto her arm and pressed close beside her. Tanaka gently pushed past the three of them and went to the Lady Elizabeth's side. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully but with a look of deep sorrow on her face. Tanaka touched the girl's icy cold cheek and then sighed deeply.

"How could this happen?" Bard's strained voice asked from the doorway.

"Today, we were not the only ones to lose the Young Master Ciel..." His voice trailed off and Tanaka looked at Elizabeth, flawless and beautiful even in death. "I believe she died of a broken heart."

**000**

There was a polite knock on the carriage roof. The driver hopped down to open the door. The sea air was clean and the boat ready to leave for France was already taking on passengers. "Earl Phantomhive?" he asked baffled. The carriage was completely empty, save for a small purse with a generous fee inside.

**000**

The dark arms of night finally encircled the wretched day, bringing it to a close. Curiosity finally outweighed his hurt with Ciel, and Soma begrudgingly opened the beautiful black box. Inside, black satin securely held a Funtom sweet. Soma gingerly removed it from the box. It was a lollipop variety from Ciel's confectionery and toy company. On the end of a long stick, the sweet was wrapped in beautiful paper. He looked closely and noted both sides were stamped with a black crowned cat, the Funtom logo. The paper was held securely by thin curling ribbon cascading down the stick as Soma held it up.

"Sweets? I don't understand." Soma waved the candy at Agni, trying to get his butler's attention. However, Agni's attention was singularly captured by what still lay in the box. Soma followed his gaze. A white card lay resting in the place beneath where the Funtom sweet had been. The corners of the small card were decorated with black roses and swirling thorned vines. Elegantly formed letters in the blackest ink stood out stark and unforgiving on the center of the card.

In memory of

Ciel Phantomhive

who died Aug. 26th, 1889

AGED 13 YEARS

~Fin~


End file.
